<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fulfillment by enperrytm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860367">Fulfillment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enperrytm/pseuds/enperrytm'>enperrytm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enperrytm/pseuds/enperrytm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wattson struggles to live up to be an Apex Legend. Wraith wants something more in her life instead of always being a ghost in war. Something for the long run, and those who want a long ass read</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Seed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'd like to just mention i'm adding a lot to chapter 2, so if you come back that's where most of the additions or changes will be. mostly because i love to make these 2 interact with each other :'</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nearing the end of Season 3, something catches one anothers eyes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rewrote bits and pieces.<br/>There's a lot of character interaction but it'll make sense if you read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> She put up her fences in the room she had hid in after getting shot at. <br/>"Ah... Healin' up."</p><p>"Careful, they're still out there somewhere!" Bangalore called out on the comms.</p><p>"No problemo!" Octane replied.</p><p>Wattson put down her Interception Pylon, and let it charge her shields. It may take some time, but she wanted to save her shields. You can never be too prepared... right? Or...<br/>She stood, contemplating if she should use a shield cell. Explosions boomed outside her room. </p><p>"Wattson! They're somewhere near you, I saw them run past your door!" Bangalore called out again.</p><p>"Okay! I'll take care of--" KSSH!!</p><p>The squad started shooting at her. Her shield made a loud snapping sound as it wasn't properly charged. Quickly she ran out the door, she wasn't ready to fight yet.</p><p>"I'm here, amiga!"</p><p>"O-Octane run!"</p><p>"I am! I'm running at the opponents!" He aimed at the enemies.</p><p>"No! Th--"</p><p>CRACK! "AH! MY SHIELDS DOWN!!"</p><p>Wattson turned to shoot at them, and landed a couple hits. They returned fire. "Agh!" She turned to run again.</p><p>"Wattson, w-- AGH I'M DOWN!"</p><p>Wattson looked back at Octane as she ran to safety, she gritted her teeth.</p><p>She ran into another building, and set up her fences again.<br/>"Aghh... Octane why'd you have to fight..." She nervously rubbed her arm. <br/>Think! Think! What would the champion do in this situation? she asked herself.</p><p>Well, first of all they wouldn't hide in a building, and leave their teammate. She sighed and pulled out a syringe.</p><p>Bangalore rushed into the building. "Wattson? What happened to Octane?"</p><p>"He uhh rushed the enemy squad."</p><p>"Right. Why did I even ask?" she shook her head. </p><p>Wattson knew what was going through Bangalore's head. They're a mess, unsynchronized, and constantly getting into trouble. She looked away ashamed.</p><p>"Okay, we'll go get Octane when you're ready."</p><p>"Oui, I'll be behind you."</p><p>Wattson healed herself, and they rushed out.</p><p>Bangalore dashed ahead; Wattson couldn't keep up, she was a little slower. <br/>"Shooting!" Bangalore shot at and downed one. But, the other two shot at her at the same time.</p><p>"AGH! I'm downed!"</p><p>Wattson picked up her gun, and started shooting. </p><p>CRACK! Her shields broke again. <br/>She quickly retreated, knowing she couldn't succeed. Turned multiple corners, and ran into a building and up the stairs. She hid at a balcony, coming up with a plan for herself. </p><p>She shook her head and tried to encourage herself, "Come oonnn... I can do this. I can do this! I'm here for a reason! I can do this..." She felt herself get a little emotional, and tried to contain herself.</p><p>She repaired her shields and conversed with herself, "They probably picked up their squadmate by now. It's a whole squad and me. So, I have to somehow pick them off one by one!" She nodded and peeked over. They were looting up Bangalore's corpse, all three of them.</p><p>She jumped down-- CRACK! Again!?? </p><p>She whirled around, and got shot again. It was another squad! She shoved forward as she felt her get shot from the back-- again! She fell to the ground cold.</p><p>It was <em>two</em> whole squads... She didn't even get a chance to do anything...</p><p>A flying drone flew by, and a figure stepped over her. She looked up at him, and he scowled. He grabbed his drone, and whacked her dead.</p><p>Her squad had been eliminated, she was alive for longer than they have, and what did she accomplish that whole time?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He knew who was coming after him. Trembling, he stumbled away trying to get far enough to maybe live if he can. POW! It wasn't gonna happen.</p><p>Wraith stepped forward over the downed competitor. He whimpered at the sight of the Legend like a beaten, crying puppy, and crawled a step back. She looked at him with a pitiful face. How pathetic, she thought to herself.</p><p>"You know what you did wrong? You entered the Games with me. Let's hope you don't make that mistake again." Wraith gave him one last good punch in the face, and called a portal. She glanced at her teammates, who were finishing looting up from the other eliminated, then threw the body into the portal. </p><p>"Yeaah! Too easy! Nice job, Wraith!" Mirage called on the comms. <br/>She regrouped.<br/>Gibraltar took a look at Wraith. "Why so down? At this rate you'll be named a new Apex Predator!"<br/>She tried to pick her frown up into an excited smile, it ended up looking like an awkward cheek flex.</p><p>Mirage got up from one of the corpses, "How many kills you got this time guys?" <br/>Gibralatar sighed at Wraith, and turned to Mirage, "I got 6 now, What about you, brotha?"<br/>"Ha! You'll have to catch up Gibby, I got 8!"<br/>"Just you wait, one more squad n' I'll be the one laughin'! Haha!"</p><p>Wraith listened to their usual competition between each other. She already had 12, but she didn't want to get involved. They always land hot, if Wraith wasn't such a teamplayer she could've probably averaged 20 or more each time the games went on. But, couldn't care any less.</p><p>Her ear perked when she heard gunshots in the distance. Her third-party instincts were kicking in. "Enemies. Far," she turned and pointed in their direction.<br/>"Right! We'll see who gets those 2 kills, Gibby!"<br/>"Haha! Okay, brotha! Don't forget, Wraith will most likely get dem before you!"<br/>"Yeah, yeah! Less talk and more shooting!"</p><p>Wraith waited for them to finish, and once she saw they started sprinting her way, she turned, and let her body push through the air as her arms flew back from the wind. They strode along the grass to Mirage's ship.</p><p>"Ahh, now this is a great place to end a game!" He said proudly, as he admired the huge hologram that spread over the ship.</p><p>Wraith gripped the zipline, and let her skydive pack push her up. Just as she reached the ship she jumped in front of Bangalore who was running away from someone.<br/>"F-Fuck!!" She grabbed her smoke launcher, but it was too late.<br/>KKSSHAAO! Wraith blasted her in the face. "Hm... They're weak from their last fight! They have no shields, hurry before they heal!" she called out on the comms.</p><p>"You got it!" her teammate replied on the comms.<br/>Wraith slung her Peacekeeper to her back, and pulled out her Wingman from her thigh.</p><p>Wraith climbed up to the bar, and found 2 guys hiding behind it shooting through the window.<br/>KRRA-KRAAK!! Both dropped to the ground. <br/>They're aiming right at you! Wraith reacted quickly, and void jumped. She heard the crack of a sniper, and the zip of the bullet go off just as she void jumped.</p><p>Just in time...</p><p>She ran outside, and followed the gunshot. It was coming from the dropship beacon. She quickly ran, and let go, exiting the void. Just over the ledge there was a loud zap. She jumped onto it and watched. Someone was pulling up Octane from the ground. Patiently, she waited.</p><p>"Muchos gracias, amiga! Healin' up!"<br/>"Be careful! Bangalore got downed somewhere near!"<br/>"A-Okay!" Octane obliviously took a step forward toward Wraith, once he was close enough she quickly she jumped up, and shot him in the head. KRRAA!</p><p>"OUCH!" He fell to the ground again.<br/>She switched guns with blinding speed and Peacekeeper-ed him on the ground before he could pull out his knockdown shield. </p><p>She ran to the last member. It was Wattson.  </p><p>She threw a grenade straight above her into the air making sure Wraith wouldn't follow. <br/>Her scream followed shortly-- "AAH!!"<br/>The grenade fell and blew up behind her, making her fall forward. She whirled around onto her bottom, and found that her little trick didn't work. "Uh oh..." <br/>Wraith stood, and looked down at her.<br/>Wattson had an interesting, fierce look on her face, but that flaming fire quickly extinguished when they met eyes. It exchanged into something like an embarrassed smile.<br/>She fiddled her fingers, and looked up at Wraith. "Heh, uhmm... I mmaayy have made a mist--" KSSHAAO!! <br/>Wattson slid back into the wall, and laid still. </p><p>Wraith paused, and found she had cracked a smile. Wattson really tried to give her the slip, and she really didn't have to say anything, but saying anything managed to put a smile on Wraith's face before dying. You don't really find that charming amusement in the games. Mirage tries, but it rarely happens. Still she respected her relentless effort. Wraith chuckled, and shook her head.</p><p><em>Stay focused!<br/></em>Right, she acknowledged the voices.</p><p>"What happened, brotha?! Did you get all of them?" Gibby called on the comms.<br/>"Yeah, they're gone." Wraith jumped down from the beacon.<br/>Mirage screamed into the communicator, "GOOD!! NOW COME HELP U-- AGGH!! I'M DOWN!"<br/>Wraith distanced the comm from her ear until she knew Mirage was done making her ear bleed.<br/>She held her left hand out, and grabbed her forearm. A blue streak followed her as she honed on her squads position. She saw Gibby's glowing shield, and went inside.</p><p>"Ah! There you are!" He grinned.<br/>"Come on! Let's go!" Wraith called out as she opened her portal for her teammates. Mirage crawled into it as Gibby stood watch. Gunshots went off as the team pushed into his dome shield. He returned fire, and followed after Wraith. </p><p>They both watched as they followed them into the portal, confused as they were stuck in the fountain looking at the wall. Gibralatar and Wraith laid waste on the clueless invaders. </p><p>"Whole squad down."<br/>"Boom! Haha!" Gibby pulled out a Phoenix Kit, as Wraith bent down to stick a stim into Mirage's neck.<br/>Wraith pulled Mirage up from the ground, "Ha! Thanks!" <br/>She nodded, "No problem."<br/>"Alright, looting time!"</p><p>Wraith swapped her armor with another, and picked up ammo. She checked on her team who were still looking for loot they needed. <br/>Wraith took a look at her map, "Ring's over here. Let's move when you're ready."</p><p><br/>Each member stood watch over at the center of Thermal Station, waiting for the last squad to show up.<br/>"Man... Where are these guys? We've been sitting here for about a few minutes now." Mirage rose, and rested his Spitfire on his shoulder.<br/>Wraith checked her map again, they were in the circle, but the last squad was nowhere to be found. <br/>Gibby fumbled with his arm-shield, and Mirage sent a random decoy running out in the open hoping it'd lure the enemies out, or at least reveal their position.</p><p>Without second thought, Wraith held out her arm and started a portal. "I'll take a look around. I'll be back."<br/>Gibby looked up at Wraith, "Alriight! Don't take too much of the fun from us!"<br/>Wraith looked away, and jumped off from the tower.<br/>Once she reached the ground she opened her portal, and searched the perimeter. She ran around pillars, checked around corners, and ran past supply bins. She skid to a stop.</p><p>Wraith paused. Quickly she crouched, and stepped back. </p><p>Lifeline jumped out of a supply bin! "AHA, AH GOT YA!!"<br/>She sprayed her L-Star until it overheated.<br/>"Huh?" She watched a blue streak run around her. "Damn..."<br/>Fwoosh-KSSHAAO!! A loud crack followed after the Peacekeeper. Lifeline grunted, and swapped to her second gun. Wraith swapped to her Wingman. Quickly they both raised their guns, but before anyone shot, a loud crack echoed through the sky. Lifeline flew to the side. </p><p>"We have our Apex Champions!" Wraith blinked, and followed the trail of the bullet to her teammates. Gibby waved, and threw his flare at Lifeline's deathbox. The sound of loud horns, missles exploding, celebratory gunshots, cheering, and music filled the air.</p><p>She saw her teammates hug each other, and smile, cheering. She looked away, and let her eyes drop to the ground.<br/>She sighed, sat on Lifeline's deathbox, and waited for the jet to come pick them up from their victory.</p><p>Another day. Same Champions. Nothing could be better than this. She rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The Champions walked into the lounge, and everyone cheered them on. Congratulating and telling each other it was a good game.</p><p>"Thank you! Thank you! You may continue applauding!" Mirage spread his arms.</p><p>"Hey, Wrait! Did ah surprise ya?"<br/>Wraith put on a happy face, "Yeah, you sure did, Ajay." Lifeline beamed and laughed.</p><p>Wraith turned and found Wattson behind her. She was looking off to the side with her hands laced together; it looked like she had something to say. </p><p>She forced herself to look at Wraith, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Wraith... But, you had the drop on us, good game!"</p><p>Wraith smiled gently at her, "It's okay, Wattson. Don't worry, we all make mistakes."<br/>Wattson sighed quietly, but it was loud enough for Wraith to know she was still embarrassed. Wraith felt a sympathizing smile grow as Wattson turned to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>    ***</p><p> </p><p>     She looked around preparing herself for the fight ahead. It was this time she knew it. The daughter of the Apex Games can't keep losing. She ran her eyes over her opponents, constantly studying their weaknesses and strengths. Funny robot, weird light decoys, arm shield, glaring eyes, toxic gas, healing robot. Wait glaring eyes? She looked again. Wraith was staring right at her; it sent a chill down her spine. She quickly turned away hoping she didn't provoke the Champion. Wraith felt the corner of her mouth raise after the shy girl looked away. </p><p>     The ship announcer dinged, "Approaching Landing-Zone."<br/>"Hey, Natalie, we've got it this time. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's hard to survive when each squad keeps coming one after another." <br/>"Merci, Anita. I know, les jeux sont nécessaires ténacité. I just don't want to hold you two back again."<br/>Octane boomed and wrapped his arm around Wattson's shoulder, "Ahhh! No problemo, mi amiga! You. Are doing. You. The games are meant to be fuun, come on, amiga, we love rushing into the bloodshed. You. are the survivor." Wattson wasn't sure what to think of that. Being in a team is to be with the team, that's the point of these squads. She liked sticking together. She can't always be busy setting up defenses when her teammates are already fighting. </p><p>      The trapdoors began opening, and the platforms began lowering. She and her squad jumped on. The air ripped through the skies and their ears. Octane yelled and cheered, dancing and doing his iconic thing. Bangalore smiled in anticipation for what is to come. Wattson looked at her squadmates. They support her and love her, but it's kind of hard to keep up with them. She looked around once more as the wind pushed her. </p><p>      The Champion. Her black scarf rippled and danced through the air, her gauntlet sparked a light blue, and her eyes glowed with a strange and empty gray. Her squad had the biggest names in the games.<br/><br/>     Gibraltar, one of the most strongest and durable players in the game. With tough armor, and 2 shields. It's almost as if he had 2 lives. People rarely kill him. Mirage... And Wraith, the quick and decisive attacker. One second you think you have her, but once you turn a corner, she's behind you. There's plenty of stories among the competitors about how fearsome it is to fight her. She looked so cool, cool enough to be her idol, but... she was very scary.</p><p>    Wattson thought to herself for a moment. She really really hoped she didn't have to see the Champion this game... Wraith looked up. She had felt Wattson's eyes. Wattson felt a shiver down her spine and turned away. She heard Octane's battlecry fade away in the wind. Realizing they've already jumped she followed.</p><p>Wraith watched, she hoped she saw her during this fight. </p><p>"Here we go again, brothas. Hahaa!" <br/>"Yeah, we got this. Another win for Mirage to put on the shelf."<br/>"Let's land there! I have a plan," Wraith told her team.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Bangalore led her team to Epicenter. "Owww. Ow Ow oww." She shot a smoke at the ground, and passed Octane a Med-Kit. "Gracias, mi amiga!" He quickly stuck it into his wrist. Bangalore stuck a syringe too as she looked around the corner. A bullet grazed the ice and shreds of snow into her face. She backed away quickly behind Octane. "Aggh, what do we do?! I think they have Digital Threats. I can't run into the open, even with my smoke!" Wattson set up her Interception Pylon. She pumped herself up. Now was her time. Explosions went off behind the ice. They were throwing frags. One managed to get around the corner, but Wattson's pylon managed to catch it mid-air as it turned into ashes. Wattson set up her electric fences on the other side making sure they would not flank them. Octane and Bangalore geared up for another frontal assault. "Ready, Octavio?!" "Si si si!" Wattson knew what they were about to do, "W-Wait! Maybe... Maybe we should come up with a plan!" Another explosion went off behind them. "There's no time! Here they come!" The enemy had already rushed them.</p><p>     Through the smoke they saw a glowing particle shield. It was Gibraltar! Octane yelled, "Ahaha! Take <em>thiiis</em>!" He shot his R-99 empty. Gibraltar's arm shield failed. "Haha! oh..." Gibby was still standing, his shield was broken, but Octane didn't have enough in his mag for Gib himself.</p><p>"Nice try, brotha!" KSHHAOW!! Gib shot a fully charged Peacekeeper at Octane's face. He instantly went down. Gib laughed to himself, "What a funny guy!"<br/>Mirage came up behind him, "Not as funny as me though."</p><p>    Bangalore and Wattson were busy on the other side. Her fence was shot down. Wattson tried to give them the run around, and sprinted back to outflank the invaders. She ran inside the tower to shoot Gibraltar from behind, but she saw a blue streak running in front of her. She gasped and froze in fear skidding to a stop. Wraith appeared out of the void and started a flurry of shots at her. She jerked back as the bullets shoved her shoulder. A rush of flame and determination shot through her veins, she reached for her gun. Wraith blasted her hands, and then her thigh. "AGH!" She was downed. She fell to her knees, struggling to hold herself up.</p><p>     Wattson looked down in disappointment and despair. Her breath began to get shaky. She had lost again. If she helped create the fantastic Apex Games, then why can't she just win a game? Why? Tears formed in her eyes, she squeezed them closed trying to bring them back in. She waited for the final shot to the head or a cocky finishing move to finally end it. It was pointless to pull out her knockdown shield to survive. </p><p>    Footsteps approached and stopped in front of her. </p><p>"W-Wattson?" She opened her eyes surprised to hear a voice. It was soft, but forced.</p><p>She looked up at Wraith, who was staring right at her. "Hey..."</p><p>Wattson gasped and quickly turned away. Slowly she looked up again, wondering why she wasn't a death box. Wraith's guns were holstered. She crouched in front of her. Wattson tried to make distance between them, but pain shot up her leg. What's going on? she thought. Wattson released tension in her body as she looked into Wraith's eyes.</p><p>Wraith smiled, knowing Wattson put a little trust in her.</p><p><br/>    Bangalore knew where Wattson went. Hopefully, she was able to get them from behind. She turned around and saw a figure running straight for her and smiled. She quickly brought up her gun and aimed-down directly at his head.</p><p>"Gotcha..." KK-RAO!!</p><p>The figure dissipated into light. "W-What?!" She heard someone step behind her.</p><p>"Why hello there," that idiotic voice.</p><p>"Ugh, not again." POW!</p><p>    Why wasn't the Champion gloating or bragging that they've won? Wattson thought. Wraith opened her mouth to say something.</p><p>Oh, here it comes... she said to herself.</p><p>    But just as Wraith managed to scrape something to say, Wattson fell to the ground. She widened her eyes, surprised, then relaxed realizing what had happened. "That's the whole squad, oh yeah," Wraith heard on the comms. She sighed and stood looking to the side. I almost had her... she thought. Wraith looked back at the corpse, Wattson had a Mastiff. If she was able to get behind her team it would've been over for them. She rose her eyebrows a bit and reached to pick it up. Wattson wouldn't be needing it anymore, but it's still a shame. <br/>"Hey look! Body Armor here! Level 4!" again on the comms. <br/>Wraith shot a look to her team, "Dibs! Don't take it Mirage, you'll just waste it!" <br/>"Aw man...!"</p><p>***</p><p>    Wattson's squad was back on the dropship. It was essentially their home, other than the battlefield. "Woooo-Hooo! Even though we lost, that was still fun! ... Okay I'm bored now." Octane sprinted to his room and turned on his console. Wattson looked down. Bangalore glanced at her. She put her hand on her shoulder and mustered a smile, "Hey... that was some good thinking back there. We almost had 'em." Wattson looked to the side. Bangalore frowned, she didn't know how to cheer up her squadmate. <br/>"I think I'll go to my room..."<br/>"Ah... Okay, Natalie... Come to me if you want to talk. I'll be watching the rest of the games," Bangalore tried to reassure her.<br/>Wattson nodded.</p><p>    She sat at her desk. She wished there was more privacy, then everyone wouldn't see her be so gloomy after a match. "Who's left?" she heard Bangalore ask as she sat on the couch. "3 squads. It's stahting tuh geht intuhrehsten." Wattson listened to the commentator describe the remainder of the match and put her pylon beside her. It seemed like Wraith's squad was still in the game as she didn't see any of them in the dropship. As expected. She pulled out a wrench for her pylon and looked up at the television. If she can't win she may as well learn from those who do. Bangalore and Lifeline watched with much suspense. Wattson looked to the side to check who else hasn't made it. The hacker was at his computer, he's very quiet; the new skeleton guy's totem is back in his room, everyone's scared of him even Mr. Nox; he was brewing up some more chemicals. She smiled, good ol' Mr. Nox. </p><p>"Oh, damn... 2 squads now," Bangalore said impressed, "They demolished the new guys." <br/>"Yah, dey may be good, but dey ain't ahn Apex Lehjehnd."<br/>"Look, here comes Bloodhound."</p><p>They watched.</p><p>"Woah, dat was smawt!" <br/>"Geez..."<br/>The commentator cheered, "... And there it is folks, once again your Apex Champions!"<br/>"Tch, no big deal. My squad could've pulled the same trick."<br/>"Ah don't tink you have pohtahls, Ahnitah. Airstrikes... but nawt pohtahls."<br/>Bloodhound and Pathfinder appeared back in the dropship. Everyone looked at the entrance to them.<br/>Pathfinder stepped forward. "It's okay, Bloodhound! We will get them next time!" He pumped his fist. His boxing glove was singed.<br/>"There is no shame in our loss. We fought valiantly, shed bloth. Thanks to the Allfather," he sheathed his axe.<br/>"I had 6 kills!" The smiley face on Pathfinder's terminal blinked proudly.</p><p>     Bangalore and Lifeline stood up. "Great fight guys. That was intense." They continued to congratulate them. Wattson stood up too. She walked over to cheer the second place congrats. She looked up at the television, Gibraltar was standing over everyone's deathboxes cheering and Wraith was looking at the camera. Mirage was on the ground dead. She shook her head. She wondered why the other 2 were so good. She was determined to learn from them. Hopefully next season she will be put into their squad. </p><p>"Monsieur Nox, où étiez-vous, where were you?" <br/>"Relishing the kill... I was caught off guard when I was studying the corpses. My squad was simply inferior to aid me... I heard what had happened to your squad, Natalie. Quite unfortunate, if only I was there to help." <br/>"It's quite alright, it was the Champions who got us after all."<br/>He nodded and turned to continue his work. Wattson looked back at the television. It may take awhile, but one day that'll be her.</p><p><br/>After awhile, the Champion squad appeared back into the dropship. Everyone cheered and welcomed them. <br/>"How many kills did you guys get?" <br/>"Well y'know, I had the most kills at 5. It's okay... you can applaud me." He posed and aimed his nose upward proudly.<br/>"No wun is applawdin you, Mehraj..." He opened his eyes and looked around. "Wh--?"<br/>"Haha, no worries brotha! I think you did great... Me? 9!" "Wow, Gibraltar. You DID do great!" Pathfinder cheered.<br/>"Whad aboud you, Wrait?"<br/>"Hm? Oh, I had 14." Everyone cheered in awe. Wattson's eyes sparkled. A casual 14 kills... She has to get some tips from her. But, how does she talk to someone so great? She rubbed her chin at the thought. <br/>Mirage tried to settle everyone down and grab their attention back. "Alright, guys! In honor of our victory, how about some drinks..."<br/>"I love drinks!" Pathfinder cheered. Mirage coughed and muttered to himself.</p><p>Everyone followed them to the mess hall, even the hacker turned off his terminal to go for a drink. Wattson looked around. The metal skeleton was staring at the wall. She shuddered and hurried over to the mess hall. </p><p> It was going to be awhile until the next game, so it was probably best to grab some tips from the greats. Wattson studied the room, all the Apex Legends sat with each other. A couple of the new competitors sat with them too, hoping to be included. She could imagine Bangalore's expression right now and chuckled. "FNG's... they're always dragging us down..." she imagined her say. Most of the dropships crew was taking a break too, so it was pretty busy. She sat next to the rest of the Legends to hear their experience. Usually, they have great stories after a fight. </p><p>"... and just when we thought we were done, I heard a CLANK and a zipline. And that's when I knew I had to get rid of this stupid robot. I rushed outside and shot him do--"<br/>"We saw it on TV Mirage... You got downed... and then shot again..."<br/>"No I di--"<br/>"But there was still Bloodhound, I knew his strength. His eyes glowed with a fiercesome red. Wraith, told me to throw down my airstrike and force him in! He was quick and powerful. He tried to get in and he got past my shield! Hit me pretty good, but..." Gib looked to Wraith.<br/>"I created a portal at the door way that led to the other door way, so there was no way to get inside. He would be outside no matter what."<br/>"This is true, the Allfather had gifted you with the better position. A wise move." The audience cheered.</p><p> Wattson took a moment to admire their ingenuity. <br/>     After everyone was done eating, some had left to go back to their lounge or continued to hang out in the mess hall. Wraith glanced at Wattson, there was a seat empty beside her. She took a deep breath and sat next to her. Wattson looked beside and choked when she saw who had sat next to her. She swallowed, "Uh... Ah!" </p><p>Wraith smiled awkwardly, "Hi, Wattson. Is uh anyone sitting here? heh..."<br/>Wattson shuffled in her seat, "Non Non, pas du tout. You did great out on the battlefield. Amp not shocked you won! Amp sure joule win again the next time too," she coughed, trying to keep in her own laughter. Maybe some puns will get her impressed... wait that's stupid. Her jaw tensed and her eye twitched.<br/>Wraith chuckled. The more Wraith saw Wattson the more she liked her. </p><p>"So, um, what's the most amount of damage you've ever done in a game?"<br/>"Quoi? Well ahh, ce n'est pas beaucoup, I've had at most 2456 damage according to my static-stics." Wattson wasn't as proud of her stats for the games.<br/>Wraith chuckled again.<br/>"You almost had enough for the second tier hammer badge," she smiled.<br/>"Heh... oui..." Almost isn't good enough for her.<br/>Wraith frowned. Was it something I said? she asked herself. <br/><em>You're screwing it up for yourself</em>, the voices said.<br/>Quiet! The voices are barely any help outside of the ring. "Hey, um about before in the battlefield... I meant to tell you something, and well I never really get the chance to tell you in the dropship. We were alone at that time so I thought it was a good idea... Apparently not, but um... Anyway, maybe I could help you find ways to get that higher tier badge. Would you like me to teach you a few things later?"</p><p>Wattson was surprised. Maybe she's noticed something? She was excited. If it meant improvement then, "Oui, of course I'd be happy to."<br/>Wraith was also surprised and happy, but she has to keep her cool. This is another choice she has to make sure she doesn't screw up. </p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>"Enemies! Over there! They look like little cucarachas..."<br/>"Oui!" The other two moved to Octane's position on the top floor of the building, crouched over the ledge and watched. The squad stood watch northeast in Capital City.<br/>"Okay, Natalie, what's the plan?"<br/>Wattson was surprised to hear that they're actually listening to her this time instead going for the kill. <br/>Bangalore read her expression, she smiled, "Well we can't secure the kill and our lives if we just rush headfirst. We have to gear up to do it. What's our first move?"<br/>Wattson shuddered with excitement. She and Bangalore backed from the ledge while Octane kept watch. She thought for a couple seconds. "I'll set defenses here, we'll jump down instead of taking the zipline so we don't give away our position. Octavio you take the right, you're faster so you'll be able to get to them. While me and Anita shoot them from the left. If we get into trouble or get third-partied you'll jumppad us out." <br/>"Hmm... a back-up plan. I like it, let's do this."<br/>"Right on, compadres! Let's GOO!" He jumped off the building and stimmed. <br/>She and Bangalore were next. </p><p>    They holstered and sprinted as fast as they could. Octane made it behind and started shooting. "Wooohooo!" Bangalore shot a smoke at the enemy and before the team knew it they were pinched. Bangalore had dropped Wattson a Digital Threat prior and made it easier to see. She saw two enemies and her Prowler went off. The enemy couldn't keep up. "Bon bolout! That's one!" She saw the second one further back. He turned and started shooting in her general direction, but missed thanks to the smoke. "Right there, Bangalore!" "Gotcha!" They both shot him and downed him. "Nice work, Nat! Where's Octane?!" They ran out of the smoke. Octane was running around a rock; the last one couldn't keep up. He tried to shoot him, but Octane had ran behind him. He jumped kicked him and knocked him down. "HooHoo! Sorry, amigo! Game. OVER!" KRRAH! One Wingman shot to the head and the body lay dead on the ground. </p><p>"Great Work, guys!"<br/>"Phew, that was incrredible!"<br/>"I'm glad we were able to pull it off!" Wattson was proud, maybe this game will turn out well this time. Especially with some new Wraith insight.</p><p>    They all turned to check the bodies for loot -- "I AM BLOTH HUNDR!!" They all jumped, they were caught off guard! The fear instilling growl meant it was time to go! "FROM BEHIND WATCH OUT!" "GOGOGO!" Wattson grabbed as much ammo as she could before getting up. But flinched. Her arm had been shot. She quickly dashed in the other direction. "MOVE IT LADIES! GO!!" A storm of bullets rained down from which they had came. Bloodhound had been tracking them. They turned only to find an ordnance fly in front of them. They looked up. PFFKSHAO! They coughed. It was Caustic's Noxious Gas. "OCTANE GET US OUT OF HERE!" "ON IT, AMIGAS!!" He threw a jump pad down and they all jumped and flew out of chaos. In the sky, Wattson looked back. There were 6 of them... 2 squads had reached their position. It was a good thing she told them to jump out beforehand, Octane would have stimmed and rushed right to that beast. They landed under the train tracks.</p><p>"Wheew! That was EXHILIRATING!" <br/>"Haha, you can say that again, Octavio. Thanks to Natalie we coordinated out of the fight well!" <br/>Wattson smiled. She was glad she was given the chance to take initiative this time. <br/>Bangalore looked at Wattson's arm. "Oh no, are you okay?"<br/>"Oh, this?" she chuckled, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, I'm fine. I just need to top off my shields." She pulled out a shield cell.<br/>Bangalore nodded.<br/>"Hmm... Wanna go back and fight again?!"<br/>Bangalore looked at Octane with a solemn expression.<br/>"Eh... guess not."<br/>Wattson laughed. That squad gave her a 3rd kill, and there were still 14 squads left. The squad as a whole had 10 kills. This game's looking up.<br/>"Don't worry, Octavio. There will be more fights to come. We just need to survive."<br/>"Aggh, I guess you're right. Oh well, let's get a move on! I'm tired of all this standing around!" He rushed forward.<br/>"Come on, Natalie we have to keep moving." They both followed.</p><p><br/>    It's endgame now. Wattson's team was packed with level 3 gear. She looked up at the billboards... 3 squads left?! They're in the top 3. They have a chance. Now the squad has 16 kills in total. They've encountered 2 FNG squads, but no Apex Legend squads. They were bound to find the last game's Champions in this next fight. She looked again. The kill leader was Bloodhound this time... he had survived that last fight and managed to get more on the way... It's a good thing they had left when they had the chance. Bangalore looked at her map, "Well looks like we're back at Capital City."<br/>"I looovve running in circles! Haha!"<br/>"Cela va prendre du temps... We should claim a building and set up defenses."<br/>"Good idea, come on, Octavio. We'll have to wait."<br/>"Agghh, I hate waiting..."</p><p>   Bangalore and Octane looked through the windows upstairs for any sign of movement. Wattson put down her pylon and set up her fences at every entry point. It was a stand-off. During the end of matches, it's most of the time intense games of patience. Unless you're good enough to fight 2 squads at the same time, you'll get third partied if you initiate a fight recklessly. Wattson learned this from watching many Apex Games.<br/>Octane sighed. "Ugh, I hate all this staanding arrouund..." He walked out the door and stood at the balcony. KKSSHAAOO!! A bullet hit Octane dead straight in the head. He fell to the ground. <br/>"OCTAVIO!" They both backed away from the door.<br/>"Oh no..." They watched as he crawled back inside. They were both relieved. <br/>"Muchos gracias to this helmet! Haha!" Wattson shook her head and closed the door.<br/>"You're still downed, Octavio! You have to be CAREFUL!" Bangalore scolded him.<br/>"Si, well at least now we know not to go outside. " He laughed it off<br/>"Oui, I agree. By the looks of that damage, they must have a Kraber."<br/>KKRRSHAO!!<br/>A bullet zipped right in front of her face. She gasped and backed away. Luckily it's not as easy shooting through a window with metal bars. "Let's go over here!" <br/>Octane crawled away from the window. Bangalore snuck up to Octane. She stimmed his neck and pulled him back up.<br/>"Muchos gracias, amiga! Healin' up!" </p><p>    Wattson looked out the window and strafed left and right. It looked like those sniper shots were coming from the building with the top floor. Now they know where one squad is. Hopefully the other one will converge on the sniper's position. KRRSHAAO!! A bullet roared past her ear. She smiled. It's even harder to hit a moving target through a window. Wraith told her to take advantage of her small size.<br/>KSSHH! An explosion went off behind her. "My fence has been broken!" <br/>"Shit!" Bangalore shot a smoke.</p><p>    The last squad had came up behind <em>them!</em> Octane ran out the door again, this time he stimmed and went around. "Amigos! The sniper squad jumped down and is heading this way!!" he called out in the comms. Wattson and Bangalore are stuck upstairs with no where to run. She set up her electric fences at the staircase. Bullets hit her chest, her armor failed making a loud cracking sound and blew her back. "AH!" <br/>"Natalie!" Bangalore threw her flare outside the window and a grenade down the stairs. <br/>"Come on! Outside!" Wattson and Bangalore rushed outside to find Octane giving the sniper squad a chase. "Hola, compadres!" he yelled as he zoomed by. Rockets fell to the ground and waited. Bloodhound was the sniper. That's probably why Octane got downed so easily.</p><p>Pathfinder swung above Bloodhound to the door. <br/>"Hello friends! Time to die!" Explosions went off and knocked Bloodhound woozy.<br/>"I don't think so, robot!" Bangalore sprayed a storm of R-99 bullets at the robot. Most of them hit. He kicked her in the face and shot his Peacekeeper. Her armor made a loud cracking sound. "Augh!" Most of that shell hit Bangalore. Everyone had strong guns, it really was life or death at this point. <br/>Wattson aimed her Prowler at Bloodhound. A wave of orange light passed through her. "Pathfinder, there are more than just this squad here! I BATHE IN THE BLOTH!! GRRAARR!!" His eyes flashed and glowed red.<br/>She gritted her teeth and tried to hit him as much as she could. A spray of bullets hit him, but he still stood. He returned fire with a Flatline. One bullet hit her shoulder and jerked her back. That gun packed quite a punch. </p><p>   Bangalore swapped to her Peacekeeper and shot the robot in the chest. He flew back onto the concrete. "Quickly back inside!" Bangalore tried to get back into safety and bumped into a glowing particle shield with a big man. "Hey, brotha. Looks like you're cornered."<br/>Bangalore cursed under her breath. <br/>They both turned and jumped off the balcony under the roof. The Flatline shots continued, but this time you could hear it hitting Gibraltar's shield.</p><p>    Bangalore and Wattson rushed around the corner hoping to find Octane alive. But he was getting teased on the ground by 2 Mirages. One of them kicked him in the face and Octane laid still. "Why you--!" Bangalore stuck another mag into her R-99 and laid waste. Mirage lay dead on the ground. But another Peacekeeper went off and Bangalore flew forward. She was downed! Wattson gasped and reloaded her Prowler as she turned. It was Wraith.<br/>Wraith smiled, "Hey, Natalie! I was hoping I'd see you again." She lowered her Peacekeeper.<br/>Wattson was surprised. <br/>Horns blew and they heard a whistle of missiles rain. Wraith and Wattson rushed inside and immediately she set up fences. <br/>"W-Wraith, you're supposed to shoot me too!"<br/>"I know... I just.. I just wanted to say hi again."<br/>Wattson shook her head. This Champion is even more strange than people make her out to be, but still her skills are undeniable.<br/>"I-If that's how it should be, then you should be shooting me right now, too!"<br/>Wattson sighed. "Wraith, I-- t'es un idiot."<br/>Wraith bit her lip in embarrassment. She already knew. Missiles and gunshots continued to explode and echo.<br/>"Listen, I can help you become champion! No one will know anything, I'm sure of it."<br/>"But what about Gibraltar, you can't just leave him!"<br/>Wraith frowned. She wanted to help her friend win, but it almost seems as if she doesn't.<br/>"I... I do want to win, but not like this. Je veux être reconnu par tout le monde! I want to win on my own terms."<br/>She smiled again. "I understand. Okay, I won't do anything stupid then." She backed away.<br/>"Wraith--!!" Wraith froze and shuddered. She couldn't move. She looked to her left... It was Wattson's electric fence.<br/>Well, I ended up giving her the win anyway, she thought to herself chuckling. She fell to the ground cold. Wattson sighed and shook her head again. Another door exploded behind her. She gasped. A knife was deep into her side; she didn't even get the chance to look behind her. But as she turned, she saw Bloodhound's mask. His eyes' red glow seemed fade with her sight. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. </p><p>Bloodhound stepped forward over her body. He crouched and put her gun and arm over her chest, and saluted. "You fought with honor..." He stood back up. It was over... The games had a new Champion.</p><p>***</p><p>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbh im doing a lot of improv, oops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Sapling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's off season and a relationship sparks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter one was super long so i just split it and moved wraittson here for convenience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dropship sat in World's Edge. It was the break -- off-season. No one had a reason to be up this late. The games were to a halt and everyone could rest. Wraith sat alone on top of the drop ship. She looked around. The small jets were lined up, crates and barrels were stacked beside them. Fuel, supplies and parts for the dropship's workers. It was the night after the last game, everyone was at rest. Hammond Robotics vans were rolled into the vicinity for the Apex Games sponsorship. Wraith didn't know what they were here to do, but something told her it was going to change the games. Just like the explosion back at King's Canyon. She was glad it happened. Something about it destroying the buildings there satisfied her. But, she didn't want to think about it.</p><p> The air blew a slight breeze.</p><p>    She sat and stared at the night. It was quiet, still, cold, dark. She saw the glow of the lava. She saw it's warmth, but it was so far. She reached out and hoped. But for what? She wasn't sure. She stared at the faint fire and saw the dance of heat. She looked down and put her hand on the cold steel. It was gray and dense. Worn from the ferocious winds. She ran her hand down the cold weathered metal. Something spoke to her. Sound echoes in the night if you speak. She squeezed her eyes closed and covered her ears. If sound echoes, then why doesn't anyone else hear those voices. They're so loud. Ghosts stay in places of death. The voices are a reminder of her own. She shakes her head hoping they'd release, but they still speak to her. They remind her. The pain and the torment come back. It's relentless. How come it can't just end? Why would they do that to someone who have dedicated their life to them? Why do they tell me to stay alive? Who--? She grips her head as if she's trying to pull them out, and violently shakes again harder. They stop. She took a moment to breathe. Finally silence.</p><p> She pulls her knees up to her chest. And looks to the stars... of all the worlds they could've chosen... How does it get so cold on a ball of fire? </p><p>    The cold didn't bother her. She sat on the steel and bound herself. She stared at the grass fields into the distance. The land was broad and stretched empty. She looked at her hand. It sparked with a milky glow. She saw the erratic behavior of the energy. Never sleeping and never resting. Always to be used to go to the next place, again to rely on the void. The void...  She looked up again to the field, it was so peaceful and mellow. She reached out to it, only to see her arm. So many times it used to go back to the void. The void... Her arm shook a little.</p><p> She let it fall and she closed her eyes... no... no, please don't... NO! </p><p> She opened them and brought her arm back to bind herself again. She rest her head on her knees.</p><p>Quiet...</p><p>Her eyes drifted and she let her eyelids fall closed. She looked into herself. It was shallow... empty... cold... a tear formed in her eye. No! She opened them again. She looked beside her, but no one was there... "Why...?" The voices didn't answer. Only reminded her. Another tear rolled down her cheek. The cold started to numb her skin and dry her tear. She stared again into the night hoping, but she didn't know what for.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>    Wattson came out of her bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. It was a long ways to go until the next season. She was excited as she was anxious. Ambitious to prove her skill, but afraid of what other obstacles the games may present her. </p><p>   Wattson looked around. It was early so she didn't expect anyone to be up. The sun would rise in an hour or two, but she couldn't contain her energy. She was pumped. She looked to her left, Wraith was walking in her direction. She felt another upbeat in herself, happy to see her friend. It looked as if Wraith had been wandering around the dropship, she looked lost. </p><p>"Ah, Good Morning, Wraith!" she had hoped to equalize her attention. Wraith blinked a couple times and smiled. <br/>"Hey, Wattson." She gave her head a little shake.<br/>That was odd. "So ahh, what're you up to today?"<br/>Wraith held her head, and tried to clear her mind. "I-I'm not sure..."<br/>Is she okay? Maybe she would like to do a little bonding. "Oh, well... If you're not busy, maybe you'd like to stroll World's Edge again with me?"<br/>Wraith smiled at the thought. She didn't know why, but that sounded delightful. She laughed, "I'd love to, Natalie."<br/>"Fantastique! I'm ecstatic! I'll be outside at noon. I'll see you then."</p><p>   Wraith watched Wattson skip off. Her joy seemed to radiate around her. But the voices seemed to only get louder whenever she's around. It made it very difficult to talk to her normally. She sighed, "I hope she doesn't think I'm a freak." She shook her head trying to shake off the voices and that anxious feeling. Another set of footsteps approached behind her.</p><p>"Goood Morning, Wraith! Out for a little cardio, too? You already know, gotta stay fit for the ladies..."<br/>"Do you ever shut up, Elliott?"<br/>Mirage blinked.<br/>Wraith chuckled, "Have fun running around the ship." She walked off to her room.<br/>"Geez, why does everyone have to be so mean? Not you, though. You're my best friend!" He gave his decoy a fist bump and it dissipated. He laughed to himself and looked around. Mirage looked down and frowned, walking off for his daily routine.</p><p>***</p><p>   Wraith walked out of the dropship onto the ramp. Wattson was sitting on a crate looking into the sky while humming at the bottom of the ramp in the distance. She had her iconic orange jacket on left unzipped, but the top half of her clean white jumpsuit was tied to her waist. She could see her metal prosthetic fingers through a white fingerless glove. Her blonde short hair danced along the wind as she kicked her legs to her melody. Wraith looked at her own fit. Same grudgy dark armor and scarf. If she was gonna wear the same outfit out, the least she could've done was wash it. She bit her lip in embarrassment. She looked back at Wattson, she was smiling. How could she be so cheery? Her cheek was red, scars marked her cheek and neck like lightning, and freckles spotted her face. But her complexion was still soft and smooth. She admired her aura and gentle look for a second-- she shook her head. The voices. Wraith held her head again. "W-Why...?" She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the present.</p><p>Wattson touched her shoulder. Wraith gasped and looked at her. <br/>"Wraith, mon amie? Are you okay?" <br/>She relaxed, "Y-yeah, sorry. I'm just happy to see you, Wattson."<br/>She giggled, "I keep telling you, just call me Natalie. Anyone close to me is welcome to call me by my first name."<br/>"R-Right..." They started heading down the ramp. Wraith took a breath and wiped her forehead. She broke a sweat?</p><p>"Ah, where do you want to go first? Nous avons beaucoup de temps, especially since it's off-season. Considering they'll want to be on top of their game when the season starts; I'm sure we'll bump into other Legends or competitors, too. "<br/>"I sure hope not."<br/>Wattson chuckled. Wraith smiled. They wandered into the field with no destination in mind. </p><p>Immediately they approached Fuel Depot, but something felt off. They looked in the small town's direction.<br/>"Didn't this place have more houses and an oil tower?"<br/>"Oui, I'm pretty sure there was more here... Look! Who're they?"<br/>Wraith looked around. Vans, construction, and a lot of people in protective suits were walking around. It was loud and annoying. Lot's of destruction and yelling.<br/>Watch your back. They'll shoot if you get too close, the voices told her.<br/>"We should be careful. Come on. Let's go somewhere more peaceful."<br/>"Oui, I'm right here."</p><p>They wandered northward.</p><p>Wattson pondered. "Hm... What do you think they're doing over there?"<br/>"Probably something to make the games more exciting or something. I'm sure it's not a big deal."<br/>"What if it is? Usually when that many people huddle over a fuel source, it isn't that good."<br/>Wraith looked at her. "Something about it is bothering you isn't it?"<br/>She nodded at the ground. Wattson was staring at her feet with a solemn expression. Her cheery aura disappeared. Something bothered her, and it bothered Wraith. Don't overdo it, the voices said. She shook her head, telling them to be quiet.<br/>"What's wrong?" she asked carefully.</p><p>    Wattson stopped to sit on a rock. She was silent for a minute. Like she was deciding whether or not to answer honestly or to blow it off. <br/>"I lived most of my life in King's Canyon and grew along with the Games. When we had to move it hurt, it was like abandoning something I've devoted my entire life to. My papa..." She stopped. Wraith could tell she was holding in a lot. But something about it... She knew what Wattson was going through. Not having anything. It's an unbearable pain.<br/>"I understand. More than you know..." </p><p>Wattson looked up. Wraith's fists were balled tight and tense. She wiped her tears, smiled, and touched Wraith's hand. Wraith relaxed a little and looked at her. Wattson's joyous aura was returning; she couldn't help, but muster a smile back.</p><p>"Ça va, come on. I want to enjoy our walk some more." They continued under the train tracks into Capital City.</p><p>"You know, I came across something interesting about myself back at King's Canyon, just north of Hydro Dam. Something about myself on a terminal. It was interesting and funny. I managed to catch a glimpse of the hacker, that Crypto, on another terminal through a window..."<br/>"Ah! I remember that, he came back quite a number of times." Wattson giggled to herself.<br/>It made Wraith laugh a little. "Something was always odd about him, I still wonder what he was doing in there. There was somethi--"</p><p>Something swung past in front of their faces and cheered. "Quoi? That was Octavio yelling!"<br/>They watched the figure swing from building to building. "Octane can't do that."<br/>They looked to their left. Lifeline was chasing them on foot. She stopped to catch a breath in front of the two.<br/>"Hey, ya two--!" she took a breath, "Wanta help me foh a secahnd? Ef ya not behzy of couse!"<br/>"Sure! What do you need us to do?" Wattson stepped forward.<br/>Wraith bit her lip. She was hoping she'd have time with Wattson to herself, but she couldn't help but admire her eagerness to help others.</p><p>"What was that, Lifeline?" Wraith stepped behind Wattson.</p><p>"Octavio... hoo... Octavio strapped hemself to Patfindah... Witout a skydive pack... Dey always get temselves into trouble. I hope dis time I can actually prevent a disastah."</p><p>Wattson and Wraith agreed to help Lifeline. What is a stroll if it didn't mean dangerous, exciting activities? Few other people were walking around Capital City. Either just taking a walk or moving supply bins for next season. They could hear Octane cheering in the distance as it echoed through the town. Lifeline started sprinting toward them; Wattson and Wraith followed behind Lifeline. They watched Octane let go of Pathfinder and float into the air taking selfies of himself. </p><p>"Octavio! Ya gonna need a metal prostetic for ya spine if ya fall from up dere!" She called out as she sprinted.<br/>Wattson knew how reckless Octane was. He wasn't the self-safety kind of guy.<br/>"WoooHooo! Someone like me needs entertainment while the games are off, amiga! Sorry!!" He spread his arms and legs like he was flying. Pathfinder caught him mid-air. "Woooooh!" He cheered. "You're right, Octane! This is fun! Woo-Hoo!" <br/>"I told you, compadre! GO HIGHER!!"<br/>"NO!" Lifeline skid to a stop, "How do we stop them?"<br/>Pathfinder pulled himself higher into the air carrying Octane on his back. He released and shot his grapple again. Pathfinder's grapple hit the top floor full of ice. "Oops! I have missed!" The grapple slipped and shards of ice fell to the ground. "Yay, we are falling!" Pathfinder fist pumped.<br/>"WOOO!!" Octane held out his selfie-stick and took a picture of himself and Pathfinder. <br/>"Wuh oh... That's not good!"<br/>Wraith nodded and held out her hand. A blue streak followed her as the 3 sprinted to catch the falling metal figures. Wraith managed to gain speed and pass the other 2.<br/>"Dey're gonna hit da ground! I can't watch!" Lifeline skid to stop and covered her eyes. Wattson stopped next to her.<br/>Wraith continued, pushing herself and her arm forward. She stopped right underneath and aimed her arm upward. Pwhoosh! The portal appeared above her.<br/>"AHHH!!" <br/>"Octane wha--"<br/> The 2 fell into the portal and Wraith watched a streak of blue run back to the entrance. <br/>They flew out maintaining their momentum falling sideways and onto the ground. They skid across the concrete. And finally came to a stop in the middle of the road. Some bystanders gasped and muttered to each other.<br/>The other 3 ran back. Lifeline put her hands on her hips and pouted. They watched Octane jump up and pose. <br/>"YeeaAh!" <br/>She shook her head and scolded him.<br/>Wraith laughed, "Don't worry, Ajay. Octavio survived way worse than falling just 50 feet from the sky."<br/>She sighed, "Ah know... Dis idiot just worries me sometimes. I almost got into trouble when he blew his legs off."<br/>"I still remember the day, too! Ahhh... memories..."<br/>Pathfinder came up behind him. "That was fun, Octane! We should do that again sometime!" He clapped his metal hands.<br/>Sparks were coming out of his back, but no one really cared. <br/>"Si, compadre. I like your style... I'll race you back to the dropship!"<br/>"O-kay!" He gave him a thumbs-up.<br/>Octane stimmed himself and sprinted back. Pathfinder shot a zipline in his direction and blasted off. <br/>"W-wait--!"</p><p>Lifeline sighed.</p><p>"Well, I guess that's that."<br/>"C'est genial. Even though, I did nothing. That was still fun to watch." Wraith chuckled at Wattson's comment.<br/>"Dey're hopeless..." Lifeline watched them out in the distance. "Dey're too far for me to catch up now. Well, what are ya two up to?"<br/>"Just enjoying the scenery; n'est pas excitant. Care to join us?" Wraith bit her lip.<br/>"Well, I got a couple utter tings ta do. But, if ah find ya again. I'll be sure ta say hi." Wraith exhaled in relief.<br/>"Okay, Ajay. We'll see you later then!" Wattson gave a little wave. <br/>"Oh, one more ting! Dey're givin' out some good food over dere near da marketplace, if ya hungry. Enjoy ya selves!" Lifeline waved back and turned down the road.</p><p>Wraith sighed. Wattson giggled, "Well, that was fun." She gave a quiet, excited clap as she watched Lifeline walk off. She found joy in that little dilemma, it's the purest of things, Wraith thought to herself; she smiled. The voices rose their volume a little. It bothered Wraith, but she tried to keep it under control. She didn't want Wattson to notice.<br/>"You want to go check out the food over there?"<br/>"Heh, I'd love to!" </p><p>Down the sidewalk they could smell the sea. But, on a lava rock? <br/>"Wonder what it is they're giving out."<br/>"It certainly smells delicious!" <br/>There was a small crowd, and many conversations overlapping. Smoke was piling out the walls. People leaned against the walls laughing and telling each other jokes, stories, and gossip.<br/>"Woah! There's so many people here!"<br/>"Look!" There was 3 people at the grill. Many customers walked away with fried fish, or octopus on a stick.<br/>Wattson felt a little saliva build behind her lips. "Ah... Come on!" She hurried over to the front of the line, curious as to what they were doing. "Natalie!"<br/>Wattson bent over the corner with awe and curiousity on her face. It was just food what was so exciting? Wraith didn't know, but it made her smile.<br/>"Heey! If it isn't the Champion and the daughter of the Apex Games!" Daughter of the Apex Games? Does he mean Wattson?</p><p>"Bonjour! Your food smells delightful! I was just admiring your cooking!" <br/>"Haha! Well if you like it so much-- here-- on the house!" He held out 4 sticks, 2 of each meal.<br/>"Mon Dieu! Merci beaucoup, monsieur!" She grabbed them and walked out of the way. </p><p> Wraith followed. Wattson turned and held out the other 2 for her with an innocent smile on her face. It was so pure, she took a moment to admire Wattson's innocence. Wattson's smile turned into an embarrassed one, "That was a lot of running, Wraith. I'm sure you're hungry; I can't eat it all, here just take some."<br/>Wraith shook her head, and focused her attention. "Oh! Right... sorry, heh." She took the food and thanked her. On the way out, Wattson pointed to a hill around the Epicenter. "That's a nice view! Let's go over there!" They walked up the hill as they chewed their first serving. </p><p> As they walked up they felt a cool breeze blow them away. Wattson felt it and embraced the wind as they walked up higher. Once they reached the ledge they sat and watched the vans move. Wraith held the stick in her hand and studied the food. It was crisp and chewy at the same time. The food created steam and it flew with the wind. She bit into it and it melted in her mouth, it was warm and salty. She closed her eyes, and chewed. Nourishment and filling. It was so good. She looked beside her, Wattson sat next to her and was enjoying it as much as she was. Her presence was so uplifting, and warming. It stirred her chest and her stomach squeezed a little when she got nervous. But, overall she was kind and forgiving. Her happiness emanated, radiated and it filled her. She looked out into the distance, and saw The Tree from where she sat. A single sapling that stood tall and healthy. One leaf was so huge she could see it from Epicenter, and it still had much more to grow. She smiled with hope burning in her, and took another bite of her food.</p><p>"I never get the chance to admire what a beautiful place this is," Wattson smiled.<br/>"Heh... Me neither, I've never thought to either before now." Wraith had forgotten all that she had felt before. Now she felt something different than anything else before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she definitely wanted to do this more often with Wattson.<br/>"Renee..." she heard herself say. That was the name she had heard along with Project Wraith back at King's Canyon.<br/>Wattson turned to Wraith. "Huh?"<br/>"Call me Renee from now on." The voices caused chaos in her head, but she didn't care. All she could think of was this moment.<br/>She smiled, "Bien, Renee. I'm glad we went out for this stroll."</p><p>Wraith wore a faint smile staring off into the distance. She felt a little hope burn in her, it filled her up with joy as they sat enjoying the moment.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>    The sand conformed to Wattson's footsteps as she passed big orange rocks down the hill. She looked above her, the big bones arched over the yard. It closely resembled Skull Town. Wattson walked up to the weapon racks, deciding on which gun to practice her aim with. Last time she was here there were 5 sets of racks... But it seems there's a new set. She walked up to it. "Oh..." It's just the snipers all bundled together. Must be something new the game's designers are trying. She studied the row. There was a new sniper, a long one that sort of resembled the Kraber. It sparkled and shined just as Wattson's eyes that stared at it. What a wondrous, beautiful, gorgeous gun. She couldn't wait to try it. She walked up and reached for it, beaming with excitement. But she couldn't grab it... It was locked. Troubled and confused, she frowned. </p><p>"It's not the new season yet. Slow down." She heard a voice behind her. <br/>It was Wraith. Wattson laughed, "Surely you're excited too!"<br/>Wraith smiled, "Apparently not as much as you." Wraith went to the heavy ammo rack and picked up a Wingman. <br/>The weapon of choice for the best of the best. It's only fitting that someone so skilled makes it their first gun to pick up. </p><p>Wattson beamed with admiration, "I wish I was as good as you. Ça craint never being in the top 5."<br/>"You got second the last game remember?"<br/>"It should've been you," she shook her head.<br/>It was true. If Wraith hadn't been such a simp, she could've taken the Champion name again. But, she wished Wattson would realize her potential and strength more.<br/>"You had just as much potenial as me to become Champion, Nat." She gave Wattson the Wingman, and pointed at the standing DUMMIEs.</p><p>   Wattson readied the Wingman and steadied herself. She shot and listened as each crack of the gun echoed. She heard the snap of the body armors and watched as each DUMMIE fell. She shot again, but the Wingman clicked indicating it was empty. She lowered the gun and handed it back to Wraith.<br/>Wraith took it back with a slight smile. "See? Consistent headshots."<br/>Wattson smirked.</p><p>They walked to the metal tower that overlooked the training room and sat on the ledge of top floor. <br/>"I love this place."<br/>Wraith looked around, trying to put herself in Wattson's shoes. She couldn't find what was so nice, it was just the training room.<br/>Wraith turned her head slightly in confusion.<br/>Wattson snickered noticing Wraith's slight bewilderment, "It reminds me of King's Canyon."</p><p>Of course, but why? she thought to herself. <br/>It strongly resembles the desert, rocky, environment in the southwestern part of the map.</p><p>"Perhaps I'm just being sentimental... I first entered the games in King's Canyon for just one season after all..."<br/>"I was there from the start. I do have to agree... those were great times." <br/> <br/>     Wraith reminisced at all the wild, insane memories she made with the other 7 legends before the control tower blew up. She remembered the time she managed to create 7 portals in a row across the map and every other Legend got mad at her. The Apex Games designers fixed the problem by telling her not to do that cause "it was buggy and unbalanced." She didn't know what that meant, but she stopped anyway. She laughed.<br/> <br/>"What is it?" Wattson didn't know what was going on in her head.<br/> <br/>"I'll tell you," Wraith told her the stories and memories she's made before and during Season 1.<br/>Wattson smiled and laughed. All those memories... She recognized some of those stories when she used to watch the Apex Games and all of the Legends fight. </p><p>She watched the games as a kid and a teen, and she told Wraith all of the things she used to do before joining. Constantly sharing and exchanging. </p><p>    Wraith smiled at Wattson. She's never done this before in the Apex Games. She looked ahead. Reminiscing? With another competitor? She shook her head. It's strange, but she loved it. This is someone she would shoot at if she saw her on the battlefield, but... she couldn't help but want to spend time with her. What is this feeling? Wraith beamed with content. She looked at Wattson again who was still telling stories kicking her feet to a rhythm off the ledge. Her smile... it glowed as she moved her hands describing the time she constantly threw grenades that disappeared cause she threw it at her own pylon.</p><p>"... I had three... THREE pylons in the same corner! He couldn't even crawl out! I still had 5 more Ultimate Accelerants in my backpack, too!" Wattson giggled, unable to contain her glee. </p><p>Wattson's charming radiance blazed around her and it melted Wraith's chest. She studied her gleaming face. Her stomach churned and tightened... It sort of hurt. She wanted more. Just... more of THAT warmth. She snuck an inch closer to Wattson as she continued.</p><p>Wattson laughed at her own jokes. She stretched and laid on her back, smiling at the sky. "Those WERE good times..."<br/>Wraith laid down next to her --"Heh... yeah... good times... I agree..."-- and inched again.</p><p>Wattson stared at the sky as her smile faded. Wraith still stared at Wattson's face, as she tried to inch again. Wattson looked at the sky. The games are more intense now... It's not the same, but the rush of victory is what drives her now. </p><p>Wattson turned and looked at Wraith... who was suddenly really really close to her face. She smiled with a slight confusion. "... Renee?"<br/>Wraith felt a flush of humiliation flood her. "Y... y-yeah...?" <br/>Wraith's face was a vibrant red. Wattson giggled, it's weird because Wraith was always pale until now.<br/>Wraith turned her head to the sky in shame, and tried to sneak an inch away. Not very sneaky for someone who resembles a ninja, the voices teased. Shut up! She supressed the voices and her embarrassment.</p><p>Wattson looked to the sky too, "... I'm hungry..."<br/>Wraith rose her eyebrows in realization, "Oh! I might have something for that." Wraith reached into her pocket and pulled out a food stick. Bitter nourishment for soldiers in wartime. Wattson stared at it.<br/>"... En fait ... tant pis, I don't think I'm hungry anymore."<br/>Wraith, unphased by Wattson's change of mind, dropped the stick off the cliff.<br/>"Pourqu-- W-Why do you even have that? The mess hall is a stroll away," Wattson asked playfully with a smirk.<br/>"I don't know, I never eat them. I don't even get hungry when we're on the battlefield, so..."<br/>They laughed a little more together.</p><p>    Wattson turned on her tummy and reached her arms out over the ledge of the tower. Wraith sat up, and leaned back on her hands. They relaxed, as they enjoyed the comfortable silence. Wattson hummed quietly to herself kicking her feet in the air, studying the weapon racks. Maybe they should do some shooting together. That would be so fun.</p><p>    Wraith looked up into the sky, letting her mind fly with the clouds. The joy she has when she spends time with Wattson... She cannot begin to describe... she doesn't know how to... but she knew why. It's because of her. She really loved the time they spend together. Natalie could be the bestest friend she ever had, maybe even before she turned into Project Wraith. But... still there's this burning desire within her chest... more... Even so, the time they have right now. She whispered, "I don't want this to end..."</p><p>"Hein?"<br/>Wraith straightened. "NOthing!"<br/>"Hmm... do you want to do some more shooting, Renee?"<br/>She smiled at the thought. "I'd love to."</p><p>   Wattson pulled out a grenade from her pocket, and tossed it into the sky. She was still on her tummy so it didn't go far. It seemed she cooked it because it only went a few meters until it exploded right in front of them. The 2 felt the softened force and laughed. It seemed, Wattson had something else in mind. Wraith held her hand in front of her and a spark of void energy appeared. She fell off the tower, and the streak followed her. She took a couple steps and aimed the portal upward. Wattson got up, and cooked another grenade. The portal appeared, and she threw it hoping it would go in. A blue streak traced to the exit, and the grenade flew into the air and exploded. The force rustled Wattson's bangs a bit, and she had an idea. She giggled at it, as she got up and sprinted into the portal.</p><p> Wraith expecting another grenade watched the blue streak trace to the exit. Wattson flew into the air cheering out of the portal, and landed in the sand. Wraith was surprised, but realizing she was okay, they laughed.</p><p>Wraith ran to grab a Kraber, and jumped up into the portal. Wattson got up as the blue streak rose to the top. She dusted herself off, and heard cheering. She looked up. It was Wraith, who was falling and spinning mid-air really fast. KKRRSHHAAOO!! Wattson flew a meter back, and laid still on the ground.</p><p>    Suddenly, she appeared at the entrance. She blinked. It took her a second, but she realized what happened and burst out laughing. It echoed in the cave entrance, and Wraith smiled knowing she managed to get Wattson to laugh. Wattson walked out the cave with a smile on her face. Wraith was already at the top again readying herself for another 360. Wattson slid down the hill, and cooked a frag. Wraith jumped down and started spinning. A loud explosion boomed in the air and she ended up flying upward instead. Losing grip of the Kraber, it floated along with her as she slowed at the top, and accelerated down screaming. Suddenly she heard electricity. She landed on her feet, but she couldn't move. Suddenly, she fell to the ground.</p><p>Wraith appeared at the entrance, and burst out laughing too. <br/>"Hey!! Is everything okay!?" She heard someone call out behind her. "We're fine." Wraith turned, it was Octane. <br/>"I heard explosions! I knew straight away, there's only one place you could set off grenades!" <br/>Wraith wiped a tear, as she acknowledged Octane's existence.</p><p>Octane stimmed and sprinted out the cave into the training yard. BBSSHAAWW!! Sparks flew just out of view. He appeared right next Wraith. <br/>"QUE??" <br/>"Oops!" She heard outside. Wraith cracked up again.<br/>A confused Wattson walked into the cave with a Mastiff drooped down. "Wrong person..."<br/>"WOAH AMIGA!! That was a surprise!!" Wraith wiped another tear as she massaged her sore ab.<br/>"Octane! Are you okay!? It said on my feed -- 'Octane died!'"<br/>"Si! I'm fine, compadre!" <br/>"Hello, Wraith! Hello, Wattson!" Pathfinder waved at the same time his terminal did.</p><p> </p><p>Bangalore took a sip from her cup. She sighed, "It's going to be a long off-season. I need some action..." BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!<br/>"What the? Action!" You already know. She ran to the training yard. The only place you'll hear an explosion. She entered the cave and sprinted for the guns. PWWEE!! She jumped?? "OW!" Bangalore hit her head on the cave ceiling, and landed on the ground. She looked back; why was there a jump pad at the entrance? Make that 3. She walked out the cave. There were ziplines that went straight up into the sky, electric fences that caged entrees into the cave and spelled "i &lt;3 u", a portal that went 2 meters, and 4 Legends chasing and punching a fleeting DUMMIE. </p><p>Bangalore sighed, "Never mind..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Wraith threw a rock straight into the air as if it were a grenade.<br/>"PzzSheeww!" Wattson made a zapping effect with her hands as if her pylon was there to catch it.</p><p>"Pff. I still don't get why everytime I throw a frag, it just disintegrates."<br/>"Well, mon merveilleux amie... you're not an electrical scientist." Wattson noted.<br/>"Ha! Yeah, that's fair."</p><p>They continued around the shallow water under Sorting Factory.</p><p>Wattson stepped into the water, and watched the water clean her boots.<br/>Wraith looked at the water, and put her boots in the water. They watched the clear liquid turn into a murky brown.<br/>Wraith made a sour face.<br/>"Eww," Wattson laughed, "Look, it's so gross!" She giggled.<br/>"Whatever," Wraith smiled.</p><p>They sat at another puddle. Wattson made tiny ripples, and studied their movements.</p><p>"Hmm..."<br/>Wraith noticed Wattson's expression. She made a slight smile, "What's on your mind?"<br/>"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to live outside?"<br/>"Like... not in the dropship?"<br/>"Oui! Like... in one of the core systems even. Maybe in a regular city. Kind of like Capital City, but with actual citizens. Oorr, somewhere no one ever goes. One with nature, maybe with few people, and a ship to travel, but just out in solitude."</p><p>Wraith scratched her chin. It never really occurred to her. She has been away from the Outlands to meet her fans a couple times, but that was pretty much it. It was never really her thing to indulge herself in paparazzi. She was always on the battlefield no matter what.<br/>"I've never really thought about it. I mean the dropship is okay, right?"<br/>"The dropship isn't the most private of places, especially when everyone is in the same room all the time. Surely you get annoyed sometimes, too?"<br/>"Hm, yeah you're right. I wish I had a living space to myself, so I could just do whatever."<br/>"Oui! It's why I always spend my time in my workshop. I wonder where we would go when we are too old for the Apex Games."<br/>Wraith picked up a coral stone, and tossed it. "Probably some expensive, materialistic, nice, apartment. Not really exciting if you ask me."</p><p>"I was thinking somewhere quiet. Blissful. Somewhere where I could do what I want in peace." Wattson looked into the distance, and then to the side, piling coral sand.<br/>Wraith meditated upon it. What would a normal life even be like? Would Wattson be apart of it? "Hey, Nat. Would you talk to me even after we retire from the Apex Games?"<br/>She laughed. "Why is that a question? Of course I would! I'd imagine we'd be nice neighbors; water each other's plants, and share groceries. I like the Apex Games, but-- a simple life with the people I love sounds nice, too."<br/>People she loves? Wraith smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to live with you, too."<br/>Wattson giggled, "In the same house?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"That would be weird."</p><p>Wraith frowned, "Why is that weird?"<br/>"Well, unless you're my wife, it just would be a little odd."<br/>Wraith bit her lip. "Well... um-- what about roommates?"<br/>Wattson rubbed her chin. "Oui, that actually makes sense when you put it that way. Solace was absolutely beautiful. I want to live somewhere like there again with beautiful oceans, vast fields, and trees that stood tall... And where the ozone layer is still intact." She added with concern.<br/>Wraith snorted at her comment. It made Wattson smile.</p><p>Wattson sprinkled water on her sand pile and watched the color change. Wraith put 2 pebbles at the top, and drew 2 W's at the bottom. <br/>"Aww, how cute." Wattson scratched little hearts around them.<br/>Wraith drew a big heart around the 2 W's, and smiled. She checked for Wattson's reaction. She wasn't paying attention. Not very surprising... You're a dork, the voices sarcastically added. Ugh...</p><p>"Where did you use to live, Renee?"<br/>Wraith's smile began to fade into a grimace. Seeing her friend, Wattson's smile also started to fade into something grave.<br/>"I used to live on Typhon."<br/>Wattson knew little about history, but she knew about the horrible things that happened on Typhon. "I-I didn't know... Désolé..."<br/>Wraith touched Wattson's arm. "It's fine, it's in the past. Like you said, you didn't know."<br/>Wattson looked back at Wraith, and found a smile. She could see woe in her, but Wattson returned a warm smile. A sweet, warm smile from Wattson was all Wraith needed to feel upbeat again. Wattson looked down, and noticed the heart Wraith drew. </p><p>"Oh!"<br/>Wraith's heart jumped, and she tensed her jaw.<br/>Wattson giggled, "Renee! How sweet, hehe... But, let's go eat now, I'm hungry."<br/>Wraith laughed and helped Wattson up, "When are you going to show me your workshop? I'm curious to see what you do in there."<br/>"There's tons of stuff you wouldn't get in there."<br/>"You think that'll stop me?"<br/>Wattson laughed, "You have a good point, nothing ever stops you."<br/>That could be applied to many things. They headed off back to the dropship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Wraith picked up a cup of pudding and a spoon. She headed back to the usual table. That conversation she and Wattson had, a couple days ago, made her really think about what kind of lifestyle she would want. How would Natalie fit into it? she thought to herself. She sat next to Mirage and started scooping. <br/>"Sheesh, aren't you going to get more?"<br/>She sighed, "Not everyone needs to fatten themselves like you, Elliott."<br/>"Hey, not everyone wants to starve themselves."<br/>Wraith rolled her eyes. It's not because she diets; she just can't eat that much. Ghosts don't really get hungry for pork chops, and big, juicy steaks.<br/>"Leave her alone, Elliott. She knows her limits; can you say the same?" Bangalore asked.<br/>"Yeah, of course! C'mon you think I can't eat this?" He spread his arms over 4 plates.<br/>"Ah don't know, Elliott. Ya do waste a lot of food sometimes."<br/>Bangalore snickered.</p><p>Mirage swiped his fork, and stuffed his mouth as he glared at Lifeline. Wraith looked around, and searched. Wattson was at a different table this time. She looked down in disappointment.</p><p>"Ahh! See? You're getting hungry now!"<br/>"Well ya shuttup alredy, Ellioot?"</p><p>They began to bicker.</p><p> </p><p>Wattson sat by herself at a lone table, humming a melody, enjoying her food on her own. She loved the other legends, but time alone gives her time to think. Her squad is usually the family that she tends to hang around, but during off season? She can't hang around her squad if there is none. </p><p>Why isn't she sitting over here, where they can spend more time together? Wraith complained to herself.<br/>"Hey, Wraith... check this out!" Wraith didn't look; knowing Mirage it was probably something he thinks is funny with his decoys.<br/>Lifeline laughed at him, and let loose snazzy comments.<br/>Bangalore shook her head with an amused look on her face.</p><p>    Lifeline noticed Wraith's expression and nudged her gently. She whispered, "Ay, ya okay? Ya seem a lil' more out of it than usual."<br/>Wraith gave her a reassuring smile, and a nod. Lifeline nodded back, and told Mirage why his cooking sucks ass.<br/>Wraith didn't want Lifeline to worry or barge too much into it. She knew Lifeline would try everything she could to help her, and that would conflict with 1 on 1 time away from everyone else.<br/>She added on with a usual "Mirage, your cooking is so bad..." joke; it got Bangalore and Lifeline laughing.<br/>Mirage, as always, was conflicted and hurt, as to why they'd attack his precious cooking.<br/>"Not cool, guys... so not cool..."</p><p>Wattson got up, and picked up her leftovers.</p><p>Wraith, who was laughing, saw movement at Wattson's in the corner of her eye. She instantly made an excuse, picked up her pudding cup and spoon, and rushed over. <br/>Wattson saw Wraith heading her way, they waved at each other, and met at the exit.</p><p>"Hey, Natalie. You want to head over to the training yard later today?" She beamed excited for the day.<br/>Wraith wanted to spend more time with her. She smiled, it pleased her. "I'm sorry, Renee." <br/>Wraith frowned, that's not an "of course, I'd love to" she anticipated. Wattson put her garbage away.<br/>"I would, but... we've been doing so many things together-- I have to catch up on my research. I've been behind lately."<br/>Wraith held back a hurt expression. "Of course, you're right that comes first. I'm sorry, Natalie."<br/>Wattson giggled. "Non, don't be sorry. I'll talk to you later. Au revoir, Renee" She headed toward the lounge.</p><p>     Wraith rubbed her arm. She understood completely: the Apex Games came first. It's the whole reason they're there in the first place. It just bothered her that Wattson doesn't see her the way she does. She tossed her pudding cup into the garbage.</p><p>"It's okay, Wraith, you can hang with us!" Mirage threw his trash away. <br/>She rolled her eyes.<br/>"No one wants to hang with you, Mirage." Bangalore tossed hers and headed toward the lounge too.<br/>Lifeline laughed, threw hers, and followed behind.<br/>Mirage scoffed and followed.<br/>I might as well follow too, Wraith told herself. She hasn't anything else better to do.</p><p> </p><p>     Wraith looked around. Wattson wasn't in her part of the lounge; she was probably in the workshop tinkering. She sighed. Lifeline and Bangalore relaxed in the center couches, next to Gibraltar, who was already slouched back, arms spread over the couch. Without his armor he looked a lot less bigger. But, still he was a big guy. The hacker was at his terminal... again. The skeleton wasn't there, but his totem was. Caustic was relaxing at the edge of his room. Bloodhound was tending to his ravens.</p><p> </p><p>Mirage laid on his bed sofa and tossed his plush in the air, "Whatdya guys think the Apex Designers are doing with the games right now?"<br/>Lifeline chuckled, and called out to Crypto, "Ay, hackaman! What's going on wit da new season?"<br/>Crypto slowly turned his head, he looked disturbed that he was included into the conversation, "Mullon-iya. I came across something earlier. Something about the Apex Designers lettin' Hammond Robotics do something to World's Edge. It's gonna be biig..." He turned his head back and started rapidly typing away.</p><p>Muttering among the Legends rose. Wraith sat on a lone recliner, still near the conversation, but far enough she doesn't get included too much.<br/>"Tchh... that's probably an overexaggeration!" Mirage tossed his plush even higher.<br/>"Sounds fuuun!!" Octane called out from his room.<br/>"It sounds a lil' scary if ya ask me... What else can ya do with this lava rock?"<br/>"Hmm... Come to think of it, ain't that new robot guy from Hammond Robotics?" Gibby thumbed at his totem.<br/>"They probably got like HUNDREDs of guys just like 'em in the back, and we gotta shoot like 100x more of 'em WHILE on the train BUT we only have limited ammo so we have to use our FISTS to punch 'em off, but we if die then we die in real LIFE-- OHOHO-- and..." Octane kept going and going.<br/>"What do you think, Wraith?" Bangalore leaned forward.</p><p>She thought for a second, "Well, ever since Forge died they had to keep this guy here... I'm thinking they're here to cover up a conspiracy..."<br/>"That's a terrible idea!" Mirage tossed his plush back.<br/>"Yah, tuff guy? Whaddyou tink, hm?"<br/>"Obviously, it's for a new event?? Remember when Pathfinder went through your portal back in King's Canyon and we thought he'd never come back?"<br/>"Actually, you said, 'Man, I hope that robot stays in there and dies,'" Bangalore pointed out.<br/>Everyone agreed.<br/>"Now-- Now--"<br/>"I think he's onto something, brothas. They're probably going to do something crazy wild, and make us fight each other as ghosts again."<br/>"See? Good ol' Gibralatar gets it--"</p><p>"What if Caustic blew up the tower again?"<br/>Caustic looked up, "What did you just say to me?"<br/>Everyone looked at Octane.</p><p>"WOOO!!" Octane cheered as he whirled his gaming chair back to his monitor.<br/>"A new guy blows up Epicenter, and he becomes a new Apex Legend? Sounds a little far fetched." Bangalore scratched her chin, "Hey, Crypto how did you become an Apex Legend?"<br/>He glared aggressively at Bangalore, "I went to their tea party."<br/>Mirage coughed. "Kiiillled iiit..." he whispered teasingly.<br/>Bangalore leaned back with her hands in surrender.</p><p>Octane whirled his chair back, "You know what would be fun?!"<br/>"Whad is it, Octavio?"<br/>"What if--? Hear me out-- What if--? The Apex Designers gave us pickaxes, and we cut down trees to make fortresses--"<br/>"Ugh, Octane and his stupid ideas again."<br/>"-- that would be AWESOME!! What if they gave us VR glasses and we had to fight inside of THAT game??"<br/>"Personally, I think World's Edge is fine as it is. But that's jus' me," Gibraltar rose his hand slightly.<br/>"Yeah, it was hard to transition from a tight area like Skulltown to something more widespread like Capital City. I'm used to it now, though. Controlling the chokepoints are key to the win."<br/>"Yeah, yeah, Anita, strategy strategy. I think World's Edge could've used more pizazz! So--"<br/>"We know, Elliott. Ya moved yo big flyin' boat to the edge World's Edge... Ya don't have to bring it up everytime we talk about da map."<br/>"Th-- This was only the third time I brought it up!"</p><p> </p><p>Bangalore stood up and stretched.</p><p>"Well, whatever the new season is, it won't change the fact that I need to keep my aim on point. See you later, ladies."<br/>"Pff! Who needs training when you have... unique talent." Mirage kicked back on his bed sofa again.<br/>"Well, I need somethin' to do. So, I'll see y'all later!" Gib got up and left as well.</p><p>Everyone went to do their own thing, which left Lifeline and Wraith in the center. Lifeline scooted closer to Wraith. <br/>"Hey," Lifeline tried to start another conversation. But, this is Wraith she's trying to talk to.<br/>"What's up, Ajay?"<br/>"What is up wit you? Have ya anyting interesting to do?"<br/>"Not really."<br/>"Ya were hopin' to hang out wit Natalie, weren't you?"<br/>Wraith bit her lip.<br/>"It's okay, I noticed ya two were hangin' out a lot recently. It's nice ya both are becoming friends. I tried ta talk to her a lot, but she's kinda like you."<br/>Wraith looked at Lifeline. "What do you mean by that?"<br/>She turned to lay on her back and looked up at Wraith.<br/>"Ah mean that ya two don't talk very much, ya ah very shy. Patfinder is de only one who can talk for hours an end, even I get tired listenin' to hem babble and ramble. But, you two? Ya like snails livin' in deh shell."<br/>"I know. But, Natalie? "<br/>"Yah, Natalie's sweet and kind, but it be kinda hard to get her to talk ah lot sometimes. I wish she opened up to me a li'l more, maybe den I can actually learn sometin' personal about her, an' we could become closer friends."</p><p>     Wraith looked away to think. She hasn't really noticed any shyness from Wattson all that much. Especially, since they've been hanging out a lot together recently. But-- upon reflection-- she really does talk more when they're both near each other. In the mess hall during dinnertime, breakfast, when everyone gets together to chill with each other in the lounge, or when all the Legends come up with a date to hang out. It's usually only with her. Wattson doesn't hate her. Wraith smiled to herself.</p><p>"Sometin funny? I wanta know!" She turned over, and smiled anticipating the joke.<br/>"What? No, Ajay, you wouldn't get it."<br/>"Aww, c'mon! Ya know me, Wrait! Just tell me! I know it wa be funny, pleaase!"<br/>"Maybe next time," she smiled and stood up.<br/>Lifeline sighed, "Uggh, Not you too... Bouta get reeal borin' up here." She turned to lay on her back again and kicked her feet in the air.</p><p>"You have Octavio, remember?"</p><p>"I'm not tryna die, Wrait."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Wattson walked out of the mess hall, and checked the time. Usually, she would head to her workshop around this time. But, now she goes straight to the training yard to hang out with Wraith. At first she was really scared of her, and intimidated by her strength, but now it almost seems as if she weren't a scary killing machine at all. She chuckled. </p><p>I wonder what strange things we'll do today, she smiled to herself.</p><p>On her way down the hall toward the yard, she heard footsteps behind her. </p><p>Odd. Why do they sound so close?</p><p>"OOF!" Wattson stumbled into a nearby room. "Qu--?"<br/>She turned toward the exit to find a man blocking the exit. Quickly she reached into her pocket--</p><p>"I don't think so." He gripped her wrist, and turned it, disabling her. He quickly shoved her into the wall.</p><p>"Agh! Let me go!" Wattson tried to turn, and look behind her, but she couldn't see who it was.</p><p>"No, you're gonna tell me a few things."</p><p>"What could I possibly know?"</p><p>"First, I want to get this straight. You don't belong here, even I belong here more than you. You're incapable of accomplishing anything here."</p><p>Something heavy fell into Wattson's stomach. Why would they say that? How could they say that? A fire blazed in her chest, and she tried to free herself.</p><p>"What do you know about Renee Blasey?"</p><p>Wattson's heart dropped. "I-- Who is that...?"</p><p>He twisted her wrist more. "Ow!"</p><p>"Don't waste my time! Why did the IMC tuck her away, and how did she escape?"</p><p>How does he know all this? Who is this guy?</p><p>"I-I know something-- I think it'll shock you!"</p><p>"Tell m-- AAHH!!" A loud buzzing, and light filled the room. He punched her in the face, and let her go.</p><p>"Augh!" Wattson quickly turned, but he was gone. She ran out the door, and looked around. Nowhere to be found. It's not safe even in the dropship? </p><p>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. </p><p>He belongs here more than I do? she asked herself.<br/> <br/>But, Wattson could accomplish so much in the games... right? She can survive! By... caging herself and her teammates in and everyone else out... Wattson's jaw tensed. </p><p>She sighed.</p><p>Her inner fire blazed again-- No! She's so much more! Wraith told her she has potential! And she's one of the greatest of all time. Wattson knows she's a worthy Apex Legend, and she's good enough to be an Apex Predator! </p><p>"I'll show him..." she pumped herself. </p><p>"Natalie!"</p><p>Wattson looked to the side. It was Lifeline. "H-Hey, Ajay!"</p><p>Lifeline winked, "Sooo, wat's up?"</p><p>"I was just heading over to the training yard."</p><p>"Oh? Wit who?" Lifeline grinned.</p><p>"Um... With... With Wraith?" <br/>Why was she smiling at Wattson like that? It made her kinda uncomfortable.</p><p>"Oh. Well, I thought..."</p><p>"... Ahem... Oui?"</p><p>"Umm..."</p><p>...</p><p>"Okay! Au revoir, Ajay!" <br/>Wattson turned to leave, she can't keep Wraith waiting. She'd get worried!</p><p>"Uhh-- I'll see ya latah den! Natalie..." Lifeline's voice trailed off as she watched Wattson speed away. </p><p> </p><p>Wattson raced into the cave-- "Oof!" -- and bumped into Wraith.</p><p>"N-Natalie!"</p><p>"Renee? Don't tell me you were just leaving!"</p><p>"I-- I was... I was beginning to think you ditched me." Wattson felt the severe insecurity in Wraith's voice.</p><p>"Of course not! I just-- I just got caught up in something is all. I'm so sorry. I--"</p><p>Wraith stopped her and shook her head. "No! No! I'm just glad you're here with me now."</p><p>Wraith really does just genuinely love being with her... Wattson felt a warmth stir, and a smile blossom on her face.<br/>"Hehe, look! I brought you something."</p><p>"Aww, really? What is it?" Wraith's eyes twinkled.</p><p>Wattson pulled out a bitter food stick. Almost immediately, she saw that excitement extinguish. Wattson burst into laughter.</p><p>"Very funny, Natalie..."</p><p>"Thanks, I know!"</p><p>Wraith snorted, "Gimme that!" She reached over to snatch it.</p><p>"Heey! Stop that! I'm hungry!" Wattson laughed.</p><p>They laughed, and teased each other. </p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blooming Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its season 4, time for more fighting and development of course</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah misgendering, ill pay more attention and keep bloodhound in mind when i write this chapter so it isnt as problem</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wattson stared through the window. A gloom shadowed over her.<br/>
Bloodhound looked outside with her. She couldn't see their face, but she could tell Bloodhound was disappointed as well. Soon they'd have to move to another world again. </p><p>Bloodhound shook his head. "It vas inevitable."</p><p>"Approaching Landing-Zone."</p><p>"Ve must prepare for the hunt, Vattson." She sighed.<br/>
"Oui, I'm coming." They walked to the center.</p><p>Lifeline stood at the platform. "What are ya ah gloomy for? It's time!" she called with a grin on her face.</p><p>Wattson cleared her head for the fight ahead. She looked at her squad. Bloodhound stood proud with their hands on the hips. Lifeline watched the monitors above for the ready-up with a smile on her face. Wattson knew this season was it, she stood proud. <br/>
 <br/>
 With Lifeline, her squad could always recover from a fight quickly, or give them the cutting edge in close ones. Wattson knew Lifeline's clutches were particularly exceptional. Support like Lifeline's is incomparable to any other competitor, and Legend. And with Bloodhound... his reputation speaks for itself. Truly a beast on the battlefield; Apex Legend worthy tracking skills, and ferocity that could be heard from miles away. Competitors who don't watch their back often find themselves ripped apart with swift action and brutality. Wattson knew this. Fighting against these 2 proved difficult multiple times, but now she gets to fight with these beasts.</p><p> Thinking of the possibilities had Wattson shivering with excitement. She couldn't hold in her joy. Which had her wonder what will come for her old squadmates. </p><p>She looked for them. Running her eyes over the other legends, she found Bangalore... who was rolling her eyes and massaging her temples. No wonder. Mirage was on her team blabbing his mouth off. Wattson smirked and laughed quietly to herself. Nothing more had to be said. Surprisingly enough, Gibraltar stood laughing near them. Perhaps they've gotten into the same squad again. Odd. </p><p>Wattson looked for Octane. He was twirling and juggling his balisong. Finally something to keep him busy while on the battlefield. She wished he had that last season though. She looked at his squad. </p><p>Wraith was there. She was looking around too, until her eyes met Wattson's.</p><p>She stopped for a second, as if she was checking if it was really her, and beamed and gave a small wave to her friend. </p><p>Wattson felt a gentle stir in her stomach. She felt a coy smile push in; it was funny how Wraith was able to see Wattson through all this commotion. She returned a dainty wave back.</p><p>She hoped they saw them this match.</p><p>The trapdoors opened, and ferocious winds pushed them. It's time to prove her worth.</p><p>"Are ya ready?! Let's go!!" Lifeline jumped off. The other 2 followed.</p><p>They dived at deafening speed, there were about 6 other squads going to the same place they were.</p><p>"I AM THE HUNTER THE GODS HAVE SENT!!" Ravens circled Bloodhound as they opened their arms, and black smoke filled the air around him.</p><p>"Wooahh!!" Wattson's eyes sparkled.</p><p>"Hahaha! YEAAH!!" Lifeline did a flip mid-air and twirled, her skydive trail leaving a ballet of streams.</p><p>They closed in-- fast-- on the monstrous lava trench in what used to be Capital City.</p><p>Wattson slowed her fall at the closest building with the open ceiling. Picking up whatever she could as fast as she could. In the corner of her eye, tons of other competitors landing near her. </p><p>"Shooting!" Bloodhound called on the comms.</p><p>"I'm getting shot at! Come back here!" Lifeline called out.</p><p>Wattson quickly looted the rest of the building, and darted to the nearby one. Immediately there was fight happening. She snatched her Alternator, and shot.</p><p>One-- Two--! "They're down!"</p><p>Her armor sparked, and she winced. Whirling around, while reloading, she shot down another. Quickly she jumped over the downed, and shot them dead. Snatching everything she could need and switching armor.<br/>
KRRAASH!! </p><p>Another one! She let him have it, blasting her SMG empty. Instantly he fell.<br/>
"Whole squad!"</p><p>"Nice job, Vattson!"</p><p>Papa would be proud, she smiled. She looked down at the extra guy she downed. <br/>
"Um... hey!" he crawled away.</p><p>"Bonjour!" she smiled. PO-POW! 2 Mozambique blasts to the face, and he fell dead on the ground.</p><p>She set up her fences, and darted upstairs. Looking for a better secondary. Swapping quickly knowing there are still lots of other enemies around, and possibly more on the way here looking to third-party the survivors.</p><p>She set up her fences, at the top floor. 2 at the elevator connecting to 2 at the staircase. ZIIIP!! </p><p>The fight went on, it seemed endless. Enemies sniping across tower to tower. Another squad coming from Harvester. Another from the West Fragment. Lifeline, Bloodhound, and Wattson endured. Sharing their healing, and staying in safety under Wattson's "Eye of the Storm."</p><p>"Another down!"<br/>
"Agh! I need heals..."<br/>
"Right here!"<br/>
"Thank you!"<br/>
"Airstrike! Vatch out!"<br/>
"They're coming up!"<br/>
"Watch the left!" <br/>
"I see them! They're climbing up!"<br/>
"Got 'em!"<br/>
"Healing!"</p><p><br/>
Wattson picked up a Golden Barrel Stabilizer from one of the enemies that had tried to get them. </p><p>"Hm... It's quiet," Bloodhound stood up from a pile of corpses. <br/>
They looked at the billboard. They were in Top 5! They exchanged looks. </p><p>"Haha! Too easy! We make a pretty good team!" Lifeline cheered.</p><p>Wattson laughed, "Bon Boulot!"</p><p>Bloodhound turned, a wave of orange light glid through the city.<br/>
"Ve are safe."</p><p>"Whew, dat's a relief!"</p><p>If Wattson's memory isn't mistaken, that was about 8 kills from the start! Not too bad! She must have the second tier badge by now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>